


Protective Manipulations

by firewolfsg



Series: A Second Chance at Life AU [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: The issue of Grand Admiral Thrawn’s personal protection has heightened and a particular approach has come to Vader’s consideration…





	Protective Manipulations

Vader shook his head as he read the report from Rukh again. As much as he trusted the service of the Noghri in protecting Grand Admiral Thrawn, this bit of news about that thrice damned Alien Connoisseur’s recent failure to acquire the sole Chiss in their known universe was still worrying. Having had his efforts thwarted four times, by his count, Vader would have thought the man should have given up already.

The gulling thing was that the Noghri Death Commandos had little trouble guarding the Grand Admiral on his various duties out and about on the emperor’s business. However, at his rank, Mitth'raw'nuruodo was also expected to attend his fair share of galas, dinners, and various other high society events and this was where security most often failed them. It was a pity that having the Noghri Death Commandos providing the security and lurking in the shadows was not a solution the general High Society had the nerves to stand.

Then there was also the typical xenophobia that Mitth'raw'nuruodo had little wish to submit himself to at these events which had him departing as soon as politely possible, instead of with the masses where he could be safely lost in the crowd. That small window when he was away from the safety of his flag ship and while at imperial centre was ever fraught with danger. And that Alien Connoisseur was growing bolder with each attempted abduction. The Grand Admiral was too valuable a resource to their High Command to be lost to that Hutt-spawn.

At the least, this Alien Connoisseur’s pattern appeared to have recently changed to acquisition towards courtship rather than taxidermy. Yularen’s people had claimed that the consideration came about because the man realised that the Chiss’ unique eyes glowed dim when he was drugged and the light in them was purported to likely be snuffed out in death.

Vader growled to himself. Even with the shift in focus, this did not lessen the strident thought that the man should NOT be allowed anywhere near their Chiss Grand Admiral.

Like it as not to admit it, Vader had to acknowledge that he still occasionally saw Thrawn with Anakin Skywalker’s eyes. He could still picture the Chiss as the scrawny sub commander with the poor constitution, who enjoyed tinkering with engines and equipment, eager to learn and poke around the hyperdrive that he and Obi wan had been striving to fix when they had accidentally stumbled upon the Chiss some few decades ago during the Clone Wars. And like it as not to admit it, Vader still felt some level of protectiveness for the young Chiss.

It reminded him of the protectiveness that Thrawn’s Chiss commander had displayed with his protégé around Anakin, for the many unfortunate occasions where he unintentionally ended up with the younger man in his arms in a ‘bridal carry’. A situation that Anakin swore to Obi-wan had NO deeper meaning; not especially since he *was* secretly engaged to Padme at the time.

Decades later and Vader still couldn’t help his protective inclination towards the Chiss, even though Mitth'raw'nuruodo was presently in a far stronger body. And Sithspit, the man was in his mid, if not, late thirties in physical age and well into his late forties if they were talking memories and years of existence. Not to mention he was counted among some of the Empire’s most feared War Lords of the Outer Rim worlds.

Still… Vader was reminded that Mitth'raw'nuruodo had lost his aide not too long ago and he kept in his company little furry lizards as pets rather than look for a new aide. It struck Vader then that according to Yularen, the Chiss had never tried to seek more intimate company.

Vader was well aware that the ISB Colonel had discreetly tried to arrange for trusted staff to attempt closer contact with the Grand Admiral. Palpatine was also forever introducing various Zeltrons of both sexes to the man at the galas and high society events they forced him to attend. However, Mitth'raw'nuruodo apparently just had little interest in sexual congress.

That thought made Vader frown. It had him reflecting that perhaps they were all approaching this too indelicately. Clearly, this only showed them that Mitth'raw'nuruodo had no interest in casual relationships.

So-- what did interest the Grand Admiral—apart from art that is—and improving Tie fighter designs. Those latest prototypes from Lothal were quite interesting. They could even rival the design improvements coming out from his own flagship with the AT-ATs under his new General…

It rather came to Vader in a flash. A reminder of their recent secretive collaboration on Corellia, where a certain Colonel Maximillian Veers of the local imperial garrison had caught the Chiss’ attention.

At that time, Vader had thought nothing of a little further investigating, and seconding the man to take command of the ground forces for his own flagship like Thrawn had suggested. Veers had earned a promotion to General quickly enough when Vader verified his worth.

The man had caught Thrawn’s attention with his tactical skills…

Vader hummed to himself. He knew that he could well be setting himself up to lose a very capable General of his ground forces if his manipulations bore fruit. However, if he could conspire to have Mitth'raw'nuruodo always be in the company of someone very capable of defending them both…

Not that Thrawn was incapable of defending himself. Vader hastily reminded himself too, wincing at the memory of that first spar with Thrawn when he was a Jedi Knight. The young Chiss had quite determinedly wiped the floor with him, battle staff vs light sabre at the training setting. And that was when he was a scrawny little thing with a heart condition. Thrawn’s elder brother had done much to correct those physical limitations with the new body.

Still, Vader realised too that he was thinking far beyond the moment. He still had to introduce the two men and conspire to have General Veers seek a transfer to the 7th Fleet. And there was no saying if the General would have any interest in a male of an alien race. After all, he had a wife and child once.

Then there was also Mitth'raw'nuruodo’s general disinterest in social relationships to consider as well; which could have been fuelled by the fact that he was the only Chiss in their known universe. Thrawn even showed little interest in Pantorans who were probably the closest species to his own people.

However, there was no harm in trying to nudge the two men into meeting. Even if there was no spark of romance, perhaps a platonic friendship would be sufficient to prompt the Grand Admiral into asking for the General’s company as a Plus One for the galas and high society events. And if they were lucky, maybe having the presence of an apparent ‘Empire approved’ rival would be discouragement enough for that Alien Connoisseur to finally give up on trying to acquire the Chiss for his ‘collection’.

Vader reached for his datapad to start a correspondence with Mitth'raw'nuruodo, inviting him to his flagship to look over and comment on Veers’ latest design suggestions for the AT-ATs. After that, he was going to casually mention to Veers that the one responsible for recommending his promotion was visiting and might be interested in a tour of his personal AT-AT to see the latest improvements he had made to his ‘old girl’.

Then he’d let fate take its course and hope for the best.

End


End file.
